Location, location, location. Those are the three most important words in real estate, and they are key to many other endeavors also. For example, anyone who watches high-tech spy shows understands how important it is to know the location of the bad guys. Often, the bad guy is being tracked by satellite and ducks into a building or drives under an overpass before disappearing for good. In real life, police may wish to locate kidnapping victims, such as in an Amber Alert emergency. In less dire situations, someone may wish to find the location of an acquaintance, such as if the acquaintance is lost or if they intended to meet up with the acquaintance and the acquaintance is late.